Cotton Candy and Ferries Wheels
by McGorgeous
Summary: Addek, cotton candy, date, carnival, ferries wheel, fluff. Addek story, Derek takes Addison for a ride on the ferries wheel. Pointless fluff. Read and Review


**A/N: **Again, I so should be doing chemistry but I but some of my chem knowledge in below xD the hydration stuff, easiest part of my test!  
Okay, came up w/ the idea b/c I was listening to that song anddd it played when Ryan and Marissa (yep, The OC) kissed on the ferries wheel and it was rly cute, so tadaaa a fic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own cotton candy, Addek, ferries wheels, the song, The OC, Grey's, etc. All I have is a chem book and caramel ice cream from McDonald's! Don't sue me or you'll sleep w/ the fische.  
_Song "Paint the Silence" by South (The OC, season one, episode The Heights)_

**For Zoe **since you want me so much hun! Thanks for the postcard!! Love ya!

**Cotton Candy and Ferries Wheels**

_How can you say your life is empty  
So late in the day  
Why would you stay another second  
Now your sight got in the way  
A combination  
Of love and aggression  
Another second lived  
_

"A carnival Derek? You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding!" Addison turned and looked at him in disbelieve, he did not just bring her to a carnival.

"I'm not kidding, why should I be?" He couldn't help but grin at her.

"Because you said you'll take me somewhere nice today." She pouted, giving him her best puppy dog look and batted her eyelashes.

"Well, this is somewhere nice and in my defense, I told you to wear something comfortable." Derek pointed out, after all he had a reason to take her here. Addison just sighed defeated "Why a carnival?"

"Because I want to take you for a ride on the ferries wheel."

"But _why_?"

"Well, do you remember our first date?" Derek raised his eyebrows at her and then it dawned to Addison. "I never got to take you on a ride on the ferries wheel, so, this is catching up, exactly twenty years later."

"You remembered?" Tears were forming up in her eyes, she couldn't believe it. This was the sweetest thing he had ever done for her.

"Of course I did." He smiled at her, god he had dreaded her reaction. For some reason Derek had been convinced she would hate it or mock him, but that was probably because Mark had.

**Flashback**

"_I've always wanted to go for a ride on the ferries wheel." Addison beamed, looking up at Derek, who stood next to her, his arm linked with hers._

"_Well then today is your lucky day Miss." _

**End Flashback**

"But because of someone we never made it on the ferries wheel."

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I wasn't the one getting nauseas!" Derek defended himself, what happened twenty years ago wasn't so much of his fault.

"You were the one feeding me cotton candy!" Addison couldn't believe him, it was all his fault that she was nauseas and had to throw up later.

"You could have stopped eating it!" He chuckled, remembering how cute she had looked eating the pink cotton candy.

"You know how I am around cotton candy."

"Okay, fair enough, you win, it's all my fault." Derek gave up, knowing this would continue forever because Addison wasn't the kind of woman who gave up without a fight, one of the things he adored about her.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Derek, one more." Addison begged, batting her eyelashes at him, something that always worked. Begging, groveling and cajoling, this was what Derek fell for._

"_Fine, but only one." He chuckled, buying another cotton candy._

"_Thank you." She grinned and quickly pecked his lips, her own ones sticky and sweet._

"_No problem." Derek began to feed her pink cotton candy again, before putting some in his own mouth._

"_Hey!" Addison protested "That's mine!" Okay, he had paid for it, but it was still hers._

"_Then get it back." He gave her a suggestive grin, which only made her roll her eyes. "It's not there anymore, it already liquidated, or melted, whatever. Did you never pay any attention in chemistry class?" Addison raised an eyebrow, an amused smile gracing over her features._

"_Yep and it has to do with hydration baby." Yes, Derek was proud of remembering at least something his chem. teacher had taught him._

"_Ah so the pretty boy did get into med school for a reason." She mocked, knowing he hated it when she called him 'pretty boy'._

"_You shush and eat your cotton candy." He put another piece of sticky pink candy in her mouth to silence her, with success._

**End Flashback**

"You still want some cotton candy? I'll even watch out that you don't eat too much." He gave her a charming smile. "If you promise not to call me ' pretty boy'." Addison debated this for a few seconds "Promise, you're far too old to be called 'pretty boy' anyway." She called over her shoulder and made her way towards the cotton candy stand. Derek gave her a look and followed.

"One more please!" Addison begged after her second cotton candy.

"Nope, I told you I won't let you eat that much." She pouted and Derek chuckled, it was as if she was addicted to cotton candy.

"Now, you go on a ride on the ferries wheel with me." He pulled her with him, far away from the cotton candy. "Hmm I thought you were afraid of heights." Addison raised an eyebrow at him, remembering how he had looked when they were on top of the Empire State Building, though that got better the more they went. "I'm not afraid of them! I just… don't do heights, usually, but you're an exception, I'd do pretty much everything for you." She had to smile at how cute he was. "Well, I'm really glad that you'd do _everything _for me then." Derek knew the way she had said 'everything' couldn't mean something good and he knew Addison, she would never forget he had said he'd do everything for her.

"You should be." They sat down in one of the gondolas.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked when they were halfway up, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm… fine." He leaned over and looked to his site, swallowing hard.

"Are you sure?"

"I am, totally fine." Suddenly the gondola stopped when they had reached the top, now having an amazing view over the city. "Oh god." Derek closed his eyes, feeling the gondola swing forwards and backwards, before he closed his eyes.

Addison couldn't hold her smile back "Maybe you need something to take your mind off things?" She said suggestively and raised her eyebrows, even though he couldn't see her.

"We're fifty feet up in the air, how do you possibly expect me to—" But then he was cut off as he felt her lips upon his, kissing him softly. Addison rested one of her hands in the nape of his neck, playing with his hair as she pulled him closer. He was slightly surprised by this, but began to respond to the kiss, moving his arms around her waist. Lightly sucking on his bottom lips she began to deepen the kiss, when they stopped Derek quickly said "One more time." Addison giggled, before leaning in to kiss him again. This was worth confronting his fears.

_Abandon feeling for just a piece of mind  
It's the reason why your teething side frustrates me  
Now the violence sleeps inside  
Abandon feeling for just a piece of mind  
It's the reason why your teething side irates me  
Dont leave me to pick up on your questions  
Not even a day_

xxx

Okay, I know, pretty pointless and fluffy, but still...

**GIMME**


End file.
